1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to thermal transfer apparatus for thermal transfer, such as heat generating component cooling, within electronics assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to efficient thermal transfer apparatus for efficient thermal transfer, such as efficient heat generating component cooling, within electronics assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronics technology has advanced, the density of electronics components located within and upon electronics substrates has typically increased in dramatic proportions. Such a substantial increase in electronics components density typically provides for a correlating increase in electronics product and electronics circuit functionality and performance.
Accompanying such increases in electronics product and electronics circuit functionality and performance is often the generation of much excess heat, which in turn may be quite substantial in certain types and designs of electronics components and electronics circuits. In order to provide for efficient operation of many types of electronics components and circuits, thermal transfer apparatus, such as heat sink apparatus, are thus often included. Such thermal transfer apparatus are intended to channel heat away from a heat producing component within a particular electronics product or assembly, and optionally dissipate the heat, thus allowing the particular heat generating component to operate absent any compromise in performance induced by overheating.
Various types and constructions of thermal transfer apparatus are known in the electronics components fabrication and assembly arts.
For example, Banks et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,030, teaches a thermal transfer apparatus that may include a graphite fiber composite material embedded within a highly conductive heat sink material, such as copper. This particular thermal transfer apparatus is efficient and light weight.
In addition, Bulante et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,650, teaches a heat sink circuit board structure that includes a carbon fiber composite core including carbon fibers aligned in a particular planar direction and carbon fiber composite cladding layers laminated thereto at opposite sides with carbon fibers aligned perpendicular to the particular direction. This particular heat sink circuit board structure possesses superior mechanical and thermal properties in comparison with related alternative heat sink circuit board structures.
Further, McCullough, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,961, teaches a molded heat sink assembly for attachment to an individual heat generating component, such as a semiconductor chip package, within an electronics assembly. This particular molded heat sink assembly includes integrally molded retainer clips for sidewall and top surface attachment of the molded heat sink assembly to the individual heat generating component, such as the semiconductor chip package.
Still further, Chen, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,478, teaches a heat spreader apparatus for a flip chip semiconductor component package. The heat spreader apparatus includes a frame that allows for sidewall attachment to both: (1) the flip chip semiconductor component package; and (2) a heat spreader that is located above the flip chip semiconductor component package and separated from the flip chip semiconductor component package by a flexible thermal interface material. Among other considerations, this particular heat spreader apparatus may be fabricated using low cost materials.
Finally, Vasoya, in Key Benefits of the Carbon Fiber Composite in a Printed Circuit Board and a Substrate, NASA/JPL Science Forum, August 2006, teaches a carbon fiber composite as a thermally conductive core material in printed circuit board fabrication and operation. A printed circuit board that uses the carbon fiber composite as the core material possesses superior thermal properties and mechanical properties absent an increase in weight.
Desirable are additional thermal transfer apparatus, such as heat sink apparatus, and methods for cooling heat generating components within electronic circuits and electronics assemblies while using the thermal transfer apparatus.